lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.11 Hüttenzauber
ist die 11. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 83. Episode von Lost. Locke findet heraus, wo Jacobs Hütte ist. Das Leben auf dem Frachter wird gefährlich. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|250px|left|[[Emilys Mutter|Großmutter Locke und ihre Tochter Emily Locke.]] Das Lied „Everyday“ von ertönt, während ein Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer tanzt. Sie stellt sich vor den Spiegel, um Lippenstift aufzutragen, als ihre Mutter den Raum betritt. Sie streiten darüber, dass das Mädchen an dem Abend weggehen will. Die Mutter fragt, ob sie sich mit „ihm“ treffe, dass er doppelt so alt ist und sie das nicht erlaube. Das Mädchen, das als Emily vorgestellt wird, erwidert, dass sie „ihn“ liebe. Sie rennt in den Regen hinaus, um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen und den mysteriösen Mann zu treffen. Als sie auf die Straße läuft, wird sie von einem Auto angefahren. Emily wacht auf einer Bahre auf, als sie durch die Gänge eines Krankenhauses in Tustin geschoben wird. Sie sagt der Krankenschwester, dass sie fast im 6. Monat schwanger ist. Nach der Geburt erklärt die Hebamme ihr, dass das Kind ein Junge ist, es sich aber um eine Frühgeburt handelt und er deshalb vorübergehend in den Brutkasten muss. Bevor sie den Raum mit dem Baby verlässt, bittet Emily sie, das Kind John zu nennen. thumb|250px|left|[[Richard Alpert nach Lockes Geburt.]] Später stehen Emily und ihre Mutter vor dem Brutkasten mit dem kleinen John. Die Krankenschwester tritt hinzu und ist beeindruckt, dass John das jüngste Frühchen ist, dass im Krankenhaus je überlebt hat. Er habe Infektionen, eine Lungenentzündung, sowie andere Dinge bekommen und sie alle erfolgreich bekämpft. Emilys Mutter, Mrs. Locke, scheint weniger begeistert von dieser Information zu sein. Als John aus dem Brutkasten genommen werden soll, damit Emily ihn halten kann, reagiert Emily panisch. Sie rennt weinend aus dem Raum und sagt, dass sie das nicht kann. Mrs Locke bleibt mit der Krankenschwester im Zimmer und fragt sie emotionslos, mit wem sie über eine Adoption sprechen kann. Bevor sie eine Antwort bekommt, sieht sie einen Mann, der hinter dem Sichtfenster steht. Mrs. Locke wirkt beunruhigt, ihn hier zu sehen. Die Krankenschwester fragt, ob er der Vater des Babys sei. Mrs. Locke sagt, dass sie nicht weiß, wer er ist. Das Gesicht des Mannes wird gezeigt, um aufzudecken, dass es Richard Alpert ist. thumb|250px|left|[[Richard Alperts Objekte.]] Der junge John spielt Backgammon im Wohnzimmer, als seine Schwester Melissa die Spielsteine vom Spielbrett schmeißt. Seine Pflegemutter schimpft mit ihr, bevor sie John mitteilt, dass ein Mann da ist, der ihn sehen möchte. Sie ermahnt John, sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Richard Alpert kommt ins Haus und setzt sich an den Tisch gegenüber von John. Er stellt sich als Richard vor und erzählt John, dass er eine Schule für Kinder leitet, die etwas besonderes sind. Er habe bestimmte Gründe zu glauben, dass auch John etwas besonderes ist. Richard fragt John, ob es ihm etwas ausmacht, wenn er ihm ein paar Gegenstände zeigt. John schüttelt darauf den Kopf. Richard sieht auf einer Wand eine Zeichnung, wo ein Mann auf dem Boden liegt und von etwas Schwarzem angegriffen wird, das aus dem Boden schießt. Dies ähnelt sehr stark dem Angriff des Monsters auf der Insel. Auf die Frage, ob John das Bild gemalt hat, nickt er. Beide gehen zu einem anderen Tisch hinüber und setzen sich. Richard sagt John, er solle einen Blick auf ein paar Dinge werfen, über sie nachdenken und ihm sagen, welche ihm schon immer gehört haben. Er legt einen Baseballhandschuh, ein altes Buch mit dem Titel „Buch der Gesetze“ (geschrieben in einer Art Hebräischen Schrift), einen gläsernen Behälter mit Sand, einen Kompass, ein Comicheft mit dem Titel „Mystery Tales“ und ein Messer auf den Tisch. John zieht den Behälter mit dem Sand vor sich und nimmt den Kompass in die Hand, legt ihn jedoch wieder auf den Tisch. John betrachtet das Buch der Gesetze, wobei Richard hoffnungsvoll dreinschaut, nimmt stattdessen jedoch das Messer. Richard scheint enttäuscht und wütend. Er fragt John, ob er sicher sei, John nickt. Richard nimmt John das Messer aus der Hand. Er packt alle Gegenstände zurück in seine Tasche und steht auf. Die Pflegemutter betritt das Zimmer und fragt, wie sich John gemacht habe. Richard erwidert, dass John noch nicht bereit für seine Schule sei und geht aus dem Haus. Die Frau schimpft mit John und fragt ihn, was er angestellt hätte. John wirkt bedrückt und schaut niedergeschlagen. thumb|250px|right|[[Locke als Teenager.]] Der Teenager Locke, nun ein Schüler der High School, klopft wild von innen an eine Spindtür, um heraus gelassen zu werden. Ein Lehrer öffnet die Tür und alle anderen Schüler lachen ihn aus, als er heraus kommt. Der Lehrer empfiehlt ihm, mit ihm zum Büro der Krankenschwester zu gehen, da seine Lippe blutet. Später sitzen die beiden zusammen in einem Büro, wo John sagt, dass er nicht darüber reden möchte, was ihm passiert sei - trotz Nachbohrens des Lehrers. Der Lehrer erzählt John, dass er einen Anruf aus Portland bekommen habe, von den Mittelos Laboratories, die mit Chemie und neuen Technologien arbeiten. Als er erwähnt, dass er mit Dr. Alpert geredet habe, blickt John ihn an. Der Lehrer erzählt ihm, dass Mittelos junge, gescheite Köpfe sucht und sie John in ihrem Sommercamp haben wollen. Als Locke fragt, woher sie von ihm wüssten, nimmt der Lehrer an, dass sie einen Vertreter zu der Wissenschaftsmesse geschickt haben müssten, an der John das Modell einer Insel präsentierte. John wird wütend und sagt, dass er kein Wissenschaftler ist, sondern Interesse an Angeln, Sport und Autos habe. Der Lehrer sagt ihm freundlich, dass selbst wenn er mehr wie die beliebten Jungs sein wolle, es ihm einfach nicht entspricht. Er sagt, dass John einfach kein Superheld sein kann, worauf Locke sagt: „Sagen Sie mir niemals, was ich nicht tun kann!“ Er gibt ihm die Broschüre über das Sommercamp zurück und geht raus. thumb|250px|left|[[Matthew Abaddon trifft John Locke.]] Im Rehazentrum kämpft der erwachsene Locke in der Physiotherapie mit den Folgen seines Sturzes aus dem Fenster. Der Physiotherapeut lobt Lockes gute Mitarbeit und beendet die Behandlung. Er winkt einen Pfleger mit Lockes Rollstuhl herbei. Der Pfleger hilft Locke in den Rollstuhl, schiebt ihn in Richtung Aufzug und spricht mit ihm. Es wird klar, dass es sich um Matthew Abaddon handelt. Dieser sagt John, dass das Überleben eines Sturzes aus dem 8. Stock ein Wunder ist. Abbadon schlägt John einen Walkabout vor, um zu erfahren, wer er wirklich ist. Abaddon sagt vieldeutig, er sei „viel mehr als nur ein Pfleger“ und drängt John weiter dazu, an einem Walkabout teilzunehmen. Locke ist aufgrund seiner Situation im Rollstuhl mehr als skeptisch und will Abbadon loswerden. Als Abbadon geht, teilt er entschlossen mitt, dass Locke ihm bei einem Wiedersehen etwas schuldig sein würde. Im Dschungel thumb|250px|left|[[Locke trifft Horace Goodspeed]] Hurley, Locke und Ben schlagen ihr Lager im Dschungel auf, um dort zu übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen wird Locke von Geräuschen geweckt. Er folgt diesen und trifft auf einen Mann in Dharma-Kleidung der Bäume fällt. Locke fragt ihn, wer er sei. Der Mann antwortet, er sei Horace und baue einen Unterschlupf für seine Frau. Außerdem brauche auch er mal eine Pause von der DI. Als Horace Lockes verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, fragt er ihn, ob Locke überhaupt verstünde, worum es geht. Als Locke das verneint, lächelt Horace kurz und sagt, während ihm Blut aus der Nase läuft: „It is probably because I've been dead for twelve years.“ (Das ist wahrscheinlich, weil ich seit 12 Jahren tot bin.). Horace sagt John, dass er ihn finden muss, um auch Jacob zu finden. Komischerweise fängt Horace an, denselben Baum, den er zuvor schonmal gefällt hat, wieder zu fällen. Horace wiederholt dabei verschiedene Sätze und fällt ein und denselben Baum zum dritten Mal. John wacht dann wirklich auf und bemerkt, dass er nur geträumt hat. Ben schaut ihm beim Aufwachen zu und sagt zu ihm: „I used to have dreams.“ (Früher hatte ich auch Träume.') thumb|250px|right|[[Ben Locke und Hurley am Massengrab]] Locke führt Hurley zu dem Massengrab und verrät dabei, dass Ben ungefähr 100 Leute der DHARMA Initiative getötet hat. Ben kommentiert dies nicht. Locke wühlt zwischen den Leichen herum, liest dabei die Namen auf den Overalls, bis er Horaces verrotteten Körper findet. Er findet in der Brusttasche des Overalls Blaupausen einer Hütte und eine Karte, die zu ihr führt. Locke bietet Hurley an, zum Strand zurückzukehren, allerdings erst bei Nacht und alleine. Stattdessen bleibt Hurley bei ihnen und Ben lobt Lockes Begabung, Hurleys Wahl erzwungen zu haben. thumb|250px|left|[[Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte]] Obwohl Ben an ihrer Fähigkeit, die Hütte zu finden, zweifelt, finden sie sie. Hurley sieht sie als erster. Locke entzündet eine Lampe und betritt sie allein. Ben und Hurley warten draußen. In der Hütte sieht Locke die schemenhafte Gestalt von Christian Shephard in der Ecke sitzend. Christian stellt sich Locke vor und sagt, dass er für Jacob spreche. Christian bestätigt nochmals Lockes Ahnung, dass er auserwählt sei, da er die Hütte gefunden habe. Als Locke mit der Lampe den Raum weiter ausleuchtet, sieht er Claire ebenfalls dort sitzen. Sie ist ohne Aaron in der Hütte, wirkt aber trotzdem entspannt und locker. Christian sagt, dass die Leute vom Frachter zurückkommen und befiehlt Locke, die eine Frage zu stellen, die wirklich zählt. Locke fragt daraufhin, wie er die Insel retten kann. Bevor John aus der Hütte heraustritt, teilt sich Hurley draußen einen Apollo-Riegel mit Ben. Ben fragt John, ob er weiß, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Locke antwortet ihm: „Die Insel muss bewegt werden“ (d. h. die Insel muss „verschoben“ werden). Auf dem Frachter Keamy und sein Team landen auf dem Frachter. Desmond bemerkt, dass ihre Wunden nicht von Schüssen verursacht wurden und fragt sich, woher sie stammen. Sayid ist sich sicher, dass Keamys Leute dafür sorgen werden, dass dies, wenn sie auf die Insel zurückkehren, nicht noch einmal geschieht. Kapitän Gault bringt Keamy zu dem Raum, in dem Michael an ein Rohr gefesselt ist. Keamy tritt gegen ein in der Nähe stehendes Bett, so dass es auf Michaels Füße fällt und ihn vor Schmerz schreien lässt. Er fragt Michael, ob er seinen Namen kenne und ihn weitergegeben habe. Als Michael bestätigt, Keamy an Ben verraten zu haben, zieht Keamy seine Waffe, hält sie an Michaels Kopf und zieht den Abzug. Da nichts passiert, startet er einen neuen Versuch, der ebenfalls misslingt. Als Keamy seine Waffen nachladen will, erklärt ihm der Kapitän, dass er ihn nicht töten dürfe. Michael sei der einzige, der die Maschinen reparieren könne, weil er sie schließlich auch sabotiert habe. Frustriert schlägt Keamy in Michaels Gesicht. Kurze Zeit später geht Keamy zu Kapitän Gault und verlangt den Schlüssel. Als ihm dieser verweigert wird, beschafft er ihn sich gewaltsam. Der Kapitän weist darauf hin, dass es zwei Schlüssel gebe, damit sie beide den Safe gemeinsam öffnen. Keamy erwidert, dass er doch anwesend ist. Keamy entnimmt dem Safe eine rote Mappe und bezeichnet es auf Gaults Fragen hin als zweites Protokoll. In diesem stehe, wohin Ben geht, wenn sie die Insel abfackeln. Der Kapitän macht deutlich, dass er damit nicht einverstanden ist, woraufhin Keamy seine Waffe zieht, sie mit den Worten „Reparier meine Waffe“ übergibt und den Raum verlässt. thumb|250px|right|[[Sayid auf dem Zodiac]] Kapitän Gault geht zu Desmond und Sayid und sagt dem Wache stehenden Omar, dass Keamy ihn in der Waffenkammer brauche. Omar entgegnet, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen lassen soll, worauf der Kapitän antwortet, er beobachte sie jetzt weiter. Omar geht, während er nach seinem Telefon greift. Gault sagt Desmond und Sayid, dass sie sich in einer Vorratskammer unter der Abzugsrinne verstecken sollen. Sayid fragt, ob Michael tot sei, was der Kapitän verneint und das der Grund sei, warum sie sich verstecken müssen. Im Hintergrund kann man Ray erkennen. Sayid fragt nach dem Beiboot des Frachters, als er sagt, der einzige Weg ihre Leben zu retten ist, ihre Leute von der Insel auf das Boot zu holen. Michael liegt mit blutiger Lippe auf dem Boden eines Raumes auf dem Frachter. Frank hilft ihm hoch und fragt Michael, warum er ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass er ein Überlebender des Flug 815 sei, da er einer der wenigen Leute sei, die ihm geglaubt hätten. Michael sagt Frank, dass das inszenierte Wrack seines Auftraggebers der Grund dafür sei. Michael bittet Frank, Keamy nicht zurück auf die Insel zu bringen und sagt: „Er wird jeden umbringen … jeden.“ Als Michael und Frank den Raum verlassen, bemerken sie Keamy am Ende des Ganges, der ein Gerät an seinem Arm befestigt hat. Keamy bemerkt sie ebenfalls und Omar knallt die Tür zu. thumb|left|250px|[[Keamy zeigt die Vorrichtung auf seinem Arm]] Später fangen Keamy und seine Männer an, den Helikopter zu beladen. Omar erzählt Doc Ray, dass sie eine Nachricht von der Insel erhalten haben, die laute, der Doc sei tot angespült worden. Ray verwirrt diese Information ziemlich, da er doch der Doktor ist. Frank weigert sich, Keamy und sein Team zur Insel zu bringen. Keamy reagiert darauf, indem er Doc Rays Kehle aufschlitzt und ihn über Bord wirft. Er fragt Frank nochmals, dieser weigert sich aber immer noch. Ein Schuss ertönt und Gault erscheint unter der Angabe, dass er Keamys Waffe repariert habe. Keamy zeigt Gault das Gerät an seinem Arm und als dieser fragt wofür es sei, schießt ihm Keamy mitten ins Herz. Gault fällt tot um und Desmond eilt aus seinem Versteck. Keamy fragt Frank nochmals und diesmal gibt dieser nach. Am Strand thumb|250px|right|[[Jack findet das Satellitentelefon]] In der Küche des Strand-Camps genießt Jack etwas zu Essen, als Juliet auftaucht und ihn dafür ausschimpft, dass er so früh nach seiner Operation schon auf den Beinen ist und draußen herumläuft. Jack grinst und sagt, dass er hungrig ist. Juliet entgegnet, dass Ärzte immer die schlimmsten Patienten sind. Im selben Moment ertönt das Geräusch eines Helikopters. Das gesamte Camp rennt an das Ufer um zu sehen, dass der Hubschrauber des Frachters direkt über sie hinweg fliegt. Während sie ihm fassungslos und schockiert hinterher starren, wird ein Bündel aus dem Helikopter geworfen. Jack läuft zu dem Bündel, öffnet es und findet ein neues Satellitentelefon, das die Position des Helikopter auf seinem Bildschirm anzeigt. Daraufhin sagt Jack: „Ich glaube sie wollen, dass wir ihnen folgen.“ Wissenswertes und ein Bild von Sir Richard Francis Burton]] Allgemeines * Dies ist die erste Episode seit (ausgenommen ), in der eine übliche Rückblende vorkommt, die vor dem Absturz spielt. * Im Spind des Teenagers Locke sind ein Poster von Geronimo Jackson und ein Foto von zu sehen. * In Lockes Traum erwähnt Horace Goodspeed, dass er seit 12 Jahren tot ist. Das datiert den Tag der Säuberung auf den 19. Dezember 1992 (Bens Geburtstag). * Ben und Hurley teilen sich einen Apollo-Riegel, während sie darauf warten, dass Locke aus der Hütte kommt. * Christian, der gewöhnlich im Anzug auftritt, trägt Kleidung, die wie die der Anderen oder von Jacob aussieht. *Das zweite Protokoll, das Keamy aus dem Safe nimmt, hat auf den Seiten und auf dem Cover DHARMA-Symbole. Produktion * Charlotte, Daniel, Miles und Sawyer erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * Kate, Sun und Jin erscheinen, haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die Single von Buddy Hollys „Everyday“ wurde im Juli des Jahres 1957 veröffentlicht, ein Jahr nach Lockes Geburtsdatum, dem 30. Mai 1956. Somit wäre es für Emily unmöglich gewesen, diesen Song am Tag von Johns Geburt zu hören. Wiederkehrende Themen *Lockes Auge wird zweimal gezeigt. *Keamy tötet Captain Gault und Ray. *Keamy versucht, Michael zu töten, doch die Waffe funktioniert nicht. *Lockes Mutter kriegt ein Kind. *Locke ist eine Frühgeburt. *Locke wird um 23:42 Uhr geboren. *Locke übersteht viele Krankheiten als Säugling. *Locke hat schon als Kind eine Begabung für Backgammon. *Lockes Mutter hat Probleme mit ihrer Mutter. *Es regnet, als Emily aus dem Haus eilt und angefahren wird. *Die Frachterbesatzung hört den Funkspruch, in dem es heißt, dass die Leiche des Doktors angeschwemmt wurde, bevor er auf dem Schiff getötet wird. *Michael wird irgendwo unter Deck gefangengehalten. *Kapitän Gault sagt, er würde Keamy erzählen, dass Sayid das Boot gestohlen hat. *Der junge Locke behauptet, dass Wissenschaft gar nichts lösen könne. *Horace Goodspeed erscheint Locke im Traum. *Locke wird von Richard einem Wiedergeburtstest unterzogen. *Ben erzählt Locke, dass er früher auch oft in Träumen Antworten gefunden hat. *Richard Alpert beobachtet John und kontaktiert ihn in unterschiedlichen Abschnitten seines Lebens. Trotzdem scheint er wie üblich nicht zu altern. Handlungsanalyse * Hurley fragt Ben: „Ich dachte, du wärst der Anführer“ (Orig.: „I thought you were the leader“). Ben antwortet ihm: „Nicht Immer“ (Orig.: „Not always“). Kulturelle Referenzen * '' : Lapidus erwähnt, Mayhew sei gestorben – ein Verweis auf Peter Mayhew, der Chewbacca gespielt hat. * ' : Als Locke Goodspeed trifft, fällt dieser gerade einen Baum. Ähnlich einer Szene aus Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen, in der Captain Picard im Nexus auf Captain Kirk trifft, als dieser Holz fällt. * Der Test, den Richard Alpert dem jungen Locke unterzieht, ähnelt sehr stark dem Ritual im tibetischen Buddhismus, in dem die Wiedergeburt eines bekräftigt wird. * Der junge Locke spielt Backgammon. * : Als die Krankenschwestern Emilys frühgeborenes Baby herausschieben, schreit sie heraus: „Sein Name ist Johannes (engl. John)!“, ein Zitat aus Lukas 1,63, als Elisabet Johannes den Täufer zur Welt bringt. * Richard Alpert zeigt dem jungen Locke die Ausgabe #40 von , die im April 1956 veröffentlicht wurde. Auf dem Cover steht: „What was the Secret of the Mysterious Hidden Land?“ („Was war das Geheimnis der mysteriösen und versteckten Insel?“) und „Does it Pay to Ignore the Voice of Warning?“ („Lohnt es sich, die Stimme der Warnung zu ignorieren?“). * Lied „Everyday“ ist in der ersten Rückblende zu hören. Buddy Holly ist ein berühmtes Opfer eines Flugzeugabsturzes. * : Man sieht Horace Goodspeed, wie er immer wieder einen Baum fällt, der danach wieder erscheint. Dieser Prozess scheint sich in einer Endlosschleife zu wiederholen. Dies hat einen Bezug zu dem Mythos des Sisyphus, der als eine Bestrafung der Götter einen Stein einen Berg hinaufrollt, der, wenn er oben ist wieder hinunterrollt, um danach erneut hinaufgerollt zu werden. * : Richard Alperts Text: „Ich bin Richard, John. Ich leite eine Schule für Kinder, die … sehr speziell sind. Und ich habe Gründe, zu glauben, dass du eines dieser Kinder sein könntest“, ist fast Wort für Wort von der bekannten Textzeile von Charles Xavier (Professor X) übernommen, die bei der Rekrutierung von jungen Mutanten ausgesprochen wird. Literarische Methoden * Richard Alpert ist anwesend, als Locke geboren wird. Er versucht, ihn als Mitglied der Anderen zu rekrutieren. * Locke erklärt Hurley, dass sie einen Boxenstopp einlegen werden und bringt ihn tätsächlich zu einer Grube. (Anmerkung: Die Ironie geht bei der Übersetzung verloren. Erklärung „Pit Stop = Boxenstop“ und Pit = Grube). * Locke sagt: „Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!“ (Orig.: „Don't tell me, what I can't do!“) * Locke wählt das Messer. Querverweise auf dem Handbuch ist dasselbe wie auf dem Parka in ]] * Das DHARMA-Logo auf dem Handbuch, dass Keamy aus dem Safe nimmt, ist dasselbe Logo, das auf dem Parka in Tunesien Bens Brust zierte. * Keamys Waffe klemmt, als er versucht, Michael zu erschießen. * Omar erzählt Ray von einem Morsecode, den er von Daniel Faraday erhalten habe, die die Ankunft des Doktors am Strand beschreibt. * Matthew Abaddon möchte, dass Locke an dem „Walkabout“ teilnimmt. * Ein unbekannter Charakter legt Musik ein. * Die wahre Geschichte über Johns Geburt ist enthüllt. Emily ist auf dem Weg zu einem unbekannten älteren Mann, den sie nach ihrer Aussage liebt. Emily erzählte John, er sei „etwas besonderes“ und habe keinen Vater, weil er eine „Unbefleckte Empfängnis“ sei. * John wird von Richard Alpert besucht, der vor hat, ihn für Mittelos Laboratories zu rekrutieren. * So wie Juliet versteht auch John nicht, warum „Mittelos“ an ihm interessiert ist. * Das Massengrab wird wieder aufgesucht. * Einer der Gegenstände, die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt, ist ein Kompass ähnlich dem, den Locke Sayid während Staffel 1 übergibt. * Einer der Gegenstände, die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt, ist das Buch der Gesetze (Orig.: 'Book of Laws'). Eko erzählte einmal Locke die Geschichte von „Joschija“ und dem Buch der Gesetze, das während dessen Herrschaft gefunden wurde, bevor sie das fehlende Teil des Orientierungsvideos in einer ausgehöhlten Bibel finden. * Einer der Gegenstände, die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt, ist ein Messer ähnlich dem, das Ben ihm gab, um seinen Vater zu töten. . * Nach einem Autounfall bringt Emily Locke (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn John 3 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Als der neugeborene Locke von seiner Mutter entfernt wird, schreit Emily: „Sein Name ist John! Nenn' ihn John!“ (Orig.: „His name is John! Call him John!“) Später in der Episode trifft John während eines Traumes auf Horace Goodspeed, der John erklärt, wie er Jacobs Hütte finden kann. Johns Geburt ähnelt sehr der Geburtsgeschichte von Ben aus : Am Straßenrand in der Nähe von Portland bringt Emily Linus (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn Ben 2 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Kurz bevor sie verblutet, sind ihre letzten Worte: „Nenn' ihn Benjamin“ (Orig.: „Call him Benjamin“). Roger Linus hielt ein Fahrzeug an, das von Horace Goodspeed gefahren wurde, der dann ihn und seinen Sohn Ben mit auf die Insel bringt. Offene Fragen Rückblende *Warum denkt Richard, dass Locke etwas Besonderes ist? **Haben die Parallelen zwischen Lockes und Bens Lebensläufen etwas damit zu tun? **Welche Dinge gehörten Locke schon vorher? ** Wenn es sich bei dem Test tatsächlich um eine Wiedergeburtsprüfung handelte - wer sollte da wiedergeboren worden sein? **Warum wollte man Locke für das Mittelos Bioscience Science Camp engagieren? *Was passierte während Abaddons Walkabout? *Warum altert Richard nicht? Auf der Insel * Was ist das für ein Gerät an Keamys Arm? * Wieso wurde der Doc vor seinem Tod am Strand angespült? * Beinhaltet das Zusatzprotokoll noch etwas? * Wie soll Locke die Insel „bewegen“? * Wenn der einzige Weg von der Insel zum Frachter 305 Grad ist, warum ist der Weg vom Frachter zur Insel ebenfalls 305 Grad (statt 55 Grad)? * Wo ist Jacob und warum sind Christian und Claire in der Hütte? ** Ist Claire tot oder lebt sie noch? * Wo würde Ben sich verstecken, wie Keamy es auf dem Frachter sagt? ** Welches Buch hält Keamy in der Hand, bevor sie den Frachter verlassen? da:Cabin Fever en:Cabin Fever es:Cabin Fever fr:4x11 he:קדחת הבקתה it:Ricerca febbrile nl:Cabin Fever pl:Cabin Fever pt:Cabin Fever ru:Отшельник zh:Cabin Fever Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 4